Ninja Warrior World Cup
The Ninja Warrior World Cup 2019, is the first competition of the World Cup series. This World Cup features many competitors from many countries, including the USA and Japan. The event featured many individual obstacle events, including the Striding Steps and Wicked Wingnuts, while also including multi-obstacle events. Competitors There are total of ?? athletes from ?? countries (split into 9 teams). Like the Olympics, the teams are uneven, but each team has one captain to represent their team. Medal table Events Each week focuses on an element of being a ninja, which are Speed, Flight and Power (Yes, it's the Sonic Heroes typing.). Also, each week ends with a relay race tournament. There are three main categories: *'Skill Events:' There are a total of ?? events, representing the three types. They focus on Speed, Flight and Power, with one type being represented each week. (With the exception of the final week, which is a Sudden Death week) *'Racing Tournaments:' Each week has one team tournament at the end. They also focus on a ninja element each day and obstacles change each race, except the Warped Wall. The tournaments follow the Team Ninja Warrior rules (now known as Ninja vs. Ninja). *'Sudden Death:' On the final week, 5 ninjas from each team will compete against each other in a sudden death round, which is basically a normal Ninja competition (with the same 4-Stage format). The person who goes the furthest and the fastest, will win the Sudden Death round for their team, and will receive $100,000, depending on their local currency. Speed Week (Week 1) Speed Race The event consisted of six obstacles that focus on speed and these obstacles are from many Ninja Warrior / SASUKE competitions. There were six rounds in this event, 3 heats and 3 final rounds with the winners and runner-ups of the heats, moving on to the semifinals. In each of the first three heats, three competitors race against each other and the two competitors who go the farthest the fastest will advance to the semifinals and the slowest competitor gets eliminated. In the next 2 rounds, the winners of the three main heats race each other and the farthest and fastest moves on to the Grand Final, while the other two are eliminated. In the Grand Final round, the winners of the two semifinals race each other and once again, the competitor who goes the farthest and fastest wins. Obstacles ① Shrinking Steps ② Mini Silk Slider ③ Ultimate Domino Hill ④ Swing Jump ⑤ Wind Chimes ⑥ Warped Wall Results '''Note: '''The semifinals were digested, but the results were shown. Leaping Surfer The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Swing Surfer, with a much larger distance between the platform and pendulum, requiring competitors to build up more momentum from the platform to reach the pendulum. The competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required distance. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with pendulum being placed further in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required distance in any round, the required distance had reached the maximum point for safety reasons, or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required distance. Competitors ① Halbin Qu (Africasia) ② Brodie Pawson (Australia) ③ André Sihm (Europe) ④ Nagasaki Shunsuke (Japan) ⑤ Nguyễn Phước Huynh (Vietnam) Results Striding Steps The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Sonic Swing from Team Ninja Warrior. Each competitor must sprint across 9 small steps (spaced 5 feet apart between each step), then grabbed a rope, swung back, and sprinted across the steps in other direction, and finally reached and hit the buzzer at the top of the wall. The 2 competitors who completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would move on to the final, while the other two move onto the playoff. In the final, each competitor must run the obstacle twice, with the competitor who completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would be the champion. Competitors ① Tri Mardyanto (Indonesia) ② Felipe Camargo (Latin America) ③ Teige Matthews-Palmer (United Kingdom) ④ Joe Moravsky (USA) Results Category:World Cup